1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for collecting or retrieving spent cartridges which are automatically ejected from firearms and, more particularly, to catching empty cartridges as they are ejected from a firearm which is fired repeatedly from a relatively fixed position such as in target shooting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of firearms enthusiasts reload their ammunition themselves. Others desire to collect the spent cartridges so that they may have the cartridges reloaded by someone else. After the firearm is fired, the spent cartridge is ejected and thrown from the firearm. The spent cartridge normally lands on the ground, if the range is outdoors, or on a concrete floor, if the range is indoors. While the cartridges can be retrieved, they may have acquired dirt, they may have been bent by the fall or they may have been bent by someone stepping on them. The retrieval of the brass is time consuming, and thinking about the location of the spent cartridge can be distracting to the shooter. In some cases, spent cartridges can strike another shooter, causing a distraction. Therefore, a need exists for a efficient, inexpensive way to catch the cartridges as they are ejected from the firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,565 discloses a free standing receptacle having a vertical opening placed next to the firearm and a resilient material attached to the opening for catching the cartridges in a bag-like structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,241 discloses a free standing box like structure with a hatch that serves to deflect spent cartridges into the box where they can be extracted through a trap door. U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,918 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,981 disclose devices that can be attached to a firearm for catching the spent cartridges.
A need exists beyond the prior art for a device to catch spent cartridges without adding weight to the firearm by attaching the device to the firearm. Therefore, a free standing device is preferred. Existing free standing devices require the user to hold the firearm very close to the aperture or opening of the catching device which restricts the users movement and causes distraction. Therefore, a need exists for a free standing device that does not require the user to hold the weapon in very close proximity to the catching device.
The present invention meets the needs and solves the problems identified above by providing an apparatus comprising a portable standing screen with a bin that can be placed near the person firing a semi-automatic weapon. The screen has a base section and an upright frame section. The upright frame section can be removed from the base to facilitate transportation or storage. The upright section has an angled top, a back and a bin. The angled top is directed toward the user at an approximate fifty (50) degree angle. The back stands vertically when fitted into the base. Extending from the back is a bin with a front, a right side and a left side extending toward the user. The top, back and bin are covered with screening to prevent any brass from passing through.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.